


Hazy Greys

by thesquidsquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, tw: alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidsquad/pseuds/thesquidsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was curled up under a blanket by the small fireplace, fingers wrapped around his second cup of tea as snow fell softly to the ground outside.  The atmosphere was pleasant, the quiet of winter combined with the gentle crackling of the fire and the spicy scent of tea was enough to make anyone drowsy and comfortable.  </p><p>Levi was miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Greys

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO.
> 
> THIS IS A GIFT FOR 100 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS.
> 
> ENJOYYYYYYYY

Levi was curled up under a blanket by the small fireplace, fingers wrapped around his second cup of tea as snow fell softly to the ground outside.  The atmosphere was pleasant, the quiet of winter combined with the gentle crackling of the fire and the spicy scent of tea was enough to make anyone drowsy and comfortable.  

Levi was miserable.  

His eyes were stinging and swollen, his body was rigid with anxiety, and Eren still hadn't come home yet. Levi had no idea where he was, and the weather was only getting worse with every hour that passed.  It was Levi's fault he was gone, such a small thing had turned into the worst fight they'd ever had, and then Eren just  _left_ , without his phone, without a jacket, and without saying goodbye.  

It was a fucking  _book_.  A book, that could be purchased and repurchased in any place that sold them. It wasn't like Eren had spilled his coffee on purpose, but he had spilled it nonetheless, and now Levi's book was stained brown and laying forgotten in the trashcan.  If Eren hadn't been so  _damn defensive_ , maybe this wouldn't have happened. Levi wouldn't have snapped at the younger man, telling him he was clumsier than a drunk toddler, and Eren wouldn't have accused Levi of having an aneurism every time something was even slightly less than pristine. It had gone on for hours until it escalated to the point where they were screaming at each other, yelling hurtful things that they didn't really mean, but could never take back.

 _"I don't fucking know why I put up with you!"_  Eren had looked so shocked, like Levi had slapped him rather than screamed at him. Levi had opened his mouth to apologize, to make an attempt at fixing what he'd just broken, but he hadn't had the chance before Eren was stalking away, pulling his shoes on and leaving with a slam of the door.

Levi was worried enough to be sick.  

It was two in the morning, pitch black and freezing outside, and Eren was out there somewhere with Levi's horrible words in his head. Levi didn't even know if he was going to come back after something like that, and the thought alone made him clutch his mug a little tighter.  

He'd been so  _angry_  at first, angry that Eren had dared to leave in the middle of an argument, angry at all the things Eren had screamed at him, angry that he was being yelled at in the first place even though he was yelling right back. His anger had quickly given way into panic, his mind racing in circles of  _what have I done, what have I done, what have I done_. He'd cried for the better part of two hours, furiously scrubbing at his eyes until they were sore and swollen. It was a strange feeling, being pitifully drained and surrounded by used tissues after not crying in so long. The one thing keeping him from completely falling apart was the warmth of Eren's huge sweater engulfing his small form. It smelled like him, like his dollar-store deodorant and the coffee that had started this whole ordeal.

Soft knocking interrupted his pathetic turmoil, and he was up and moving before he could comprehend getting off the couch.  He didn't even bother to look through the peephole, simply threw the door open and prepared himself for the tongue-lashing he deserved after they were both out of the cold.  What he didn't expect to be greeted by was a distressed Armin, barely supporting a very,  _very_  drunk Eren.

"Oh my god," Levi muttered, shock evident on his face as he lurched forward to grab Eren's limp form before he slipped from Armin's shoulders, "Oh my god—"

"I'm sorry!" Armin blurted, wringing his hands together anxiously, "He showed up at my apartment like this, I-I-I didn't know what to do—"

"How much did he drink?" Levi asked hoarsely, adjusting his grip on his semi-conscious charge. 

"He— he got into my liquor cabinet while I was in the bathroom, I don't know what he'd had before that, he never— I didn't— I'm so sorry Levi!" And with that last apology, Armin was running back to his car, and Levi was left in the doorway, weighed down by the man in his arms. He stood there for a few minutes, watching the snow fall into Eren's dark hair before moving them both inside. The younger man was mostly dry, but his shoes were soaked down to his socks, and there was drool on his chin. 

Levi tried his best to prop Eren up on the couch, but when he left to grab a washcloth and some clean clothes, he heard a startlingly loud crash, and rushed back to find Eren on the floor, blinking his green eyes in dizzy confusion. 

This was all his fault. If he wouldn't have been so fucking horrible, if he hadn't let himself lose control, maybe Eren wouldn't have left, wouldn't have felt the need to get drunk out of his mind to block out the things Levi had said to him. 

Eren peered up at the older man and squinted, looking like he wanted to say something that he couldn't find the words to, but Levi didn't give him the chance. Knelt to the floor instead, hoisting him to his feet and coaxing him along on wobbly legs to the bedroom. 

"Where're we goin'?" Eren mumbled blearily, throwing his hands out to catch the wall as he listed dangerously to the side. 

"C'mon, we're almost there, just a little further," Levi urged gently, feeling more and more guilty with each wobbly step they took. All went smoothly until they breached the doorway, and something caused Eren to stop dead in his tracks. "What is it? What's wrong?" Levi asked, more tired than he could ever remember feeling. 

"No, no no no I can't, I can't, I  _can't_ , I needa go— I-I needa go somewhere else—" Levi interrupted him with a light push, shoving him just enough to get him moving forward. He wasn't about to let him leave again, not in the state he was in. Eren could be mad in the morning if he wanted, but until then, he was going to rest where Levi knew he was safe. 

They moved to the bed, Eren whining slurred protests all the while. It took far more effort than it should've to get Eren to lay down on his back, but somehow, Levi managed to straddle the younger man, effectively stopping his movement. Eren was staring up at him with wide, shocked eyes, surprisingly intense for how unfocused they were. 

Levi wanted nothing more than to collapse on top of Eren, to be held and told that it was okay to break, that he was forgiven for what he'd said, but that would have to wait. Eren was still in dirty, wet clothes that smelled like stale alcohol and secondhand smoke, and even if they weren't on the best terms, Levi had to take care of him. He moved slowly, reaching down to untie Eren's sweatpants only to be stopped when the younger man thrashed underneath him, grabbing his wrists in an iron-tight grip that no intoxicated person had the right to posses. 

"Stop, you gotta— you gotta stop, I can't do that," he pleaded thickly, tongue too big for his mouth. "I can't, I  _can't_ –" Levi blinked, confused at the desperation on Eren's face and the beginnings of tears forming in the corners of his bleary eyes. He sniffled loudly, letting go of one of Levi's wrists to rub at his eyelids, and even though he felt horrible about it, Levi took advantage of the opportunity to try and finish undressing the man underneath him. 

Eren froze the second Levi moved his hand, blinking twice before grabbing his wrist again and yelling, "I said  _stop!_  What're you tryna do? Gedoff me, I can't stay here with you!" 

Levi's gut twisted at his words, and all he could manage was a whispered, "Why?"

"Because— because I'm  _married!"_  Eren blurted, releasing Levi's wrists to cover his own face. Levi couldn't do anything more than stare in complete and utter shock, taking a few moments to process what had just happened before gently prying Eren's hands away. The younger man looked like he wanted to disappear, but Levi settled his fingers against Eren's flushed cheeks anyways, waiting until he looked up. 

"Eren," Levi murmured softly, "You're married to  _me_." 

Eren cocked his head in confusion, grabbing clumsily at Levi's hands and observing the silver band glittering on his pale finger. He lifted his own left hand close to his face, squinting at the matching band he wore on his own finger before looking back up at Levi with a soft, " _Oh_." 

Levi smiled tightly, feeling rather crushed by the heavy guilt of knowing that he'd driven Eren to drink enough to forget his own home, his own spouse. 

"...Levi. Levi?" Eren reached up, clumsily grabbing the smaller man's face and pulling him down until his nose was buried in his collarbone. "Whassa matter? 'M sorry I din't remember you, everything s'jus' so blurry..."

"Why did you drink so much, then?" Levi whispered into Eren's neck, wanting to melt into his embrace and forget this night ever happened. 

"I don' know, I can't thinka why..." He mumbled, rubbing his face in Levi's hair, "But you don' needa feel bad 'bout it. 'S my own stupid fault for makin' bad choices."

Levi chose not to say anything more, deciding instead to reflect on Eren's drunk ramblings that made far too much sense. Even if he had caused Eren to be upset enough to drink, he hadn't put the alcohol in his hands or forced it down his throat. If Eren had been coherent enough to remember their argument, he would have refused to let Levi blame himself for something that was, at this point, out of his control. Eren was always the sensible one with things like this. Even when he was too hammered to function, he kept Levi grounded. 

It wasn't enough for Levi to stay there, listening to the steady exhales of his husband as he fell asleep. He didn't know what Eren would remember when he woke up, or if seeing Levi tangled up with him like nothing happened would make everything worse, so Levi waited. He waited until he was sure Eren was asleep, and he carefully shifted off the bed, making sure to leave a glass of water and some Advil on the bedside table before making himself comfortable on the couch. 

It was still snowing. The fire was crackling pleasantly as it dissolved into embers, and Levi was buried in a nest of heavy quilts, somehow still feeling chilled. He fell in and out of restless sleep, twisting around and trying to get comfortable, watching the hands of the wall clock skip through the hours with a growing sort of hopeless exhaustion. Levi buried his head in the blankets, shutting himself off from the passing of time and the stressful dread that came with it. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he wasn't on the couch. He was being carried down the hallway, towards their bedroom, in the arms of a very haggard Eren. He stayed quiet, waiting for some explanation, but Eren never spoke, even when he crawled into bed, pulling Levi close to his chest. 

"...Eren?" Levi whispered hesitantly. 

Eren shifted closer, pressing his face into Levi's dark hair. "Can't sleep without you," he mumbled, tightening his arms around Levi's waist and shoulders. 

Levi felt himself relaxing for the first time since Eren had spilled his coffee. Tomorrow, they could talk. They could apologize for all the things they said but didn't mean, and even if it was difficult, everything would turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo.
> 
> I hope you liked this mini brain child of mine hmmmmm 
> 
> Okay so here's my tumblr:
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitchflavoredicecube)   
> 
> 
> Check out my page here to see my other works if you want it'll be fun and also gay so theres that.


End file.
